Mutants defective in competence for DNA uptake and transport in Bacillus subtilis will be isolated and mutational sites located in the chromosome, where possible. One such mutation appears to be located near the lysine locus. These mutants will be characterized with respect to endodeoxyribonuclease content and membrane-protein structure. In addition the DNA-binding capacity of cells and membranes will be investigated under various growth conditions.